El dia de la Luna
by Luz sword hyrule
Summary: Cuando no hay mas esperanzas, un rayo de sol ilumina el camino. Eso fue lo que viví en termina, aquella incomparable aventura que termino en tres días y muchos ciclos. -Link (one-shot de la batalla final entre Majora y Link.)


**Este es un pequeño one-shot de Zelda majoras mask. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de nintendo.**

**Aclaraciones:  
1.-Bueno antes de empezar… las TTTTTTTTTT son para los flash backs, ósea si pongo la palabra creo que pierde la emoción.  
2.- las palabras en negritas y en **_**cursiva**_** son pensamientos dentro de los Flash B, **sin negritas** pero en **_cursiva_** son pensamientos en el presente dentro de un Flash B.  
3.-si no encuentran sentido a la narración es porque Link lo está platicando.  
4.-si, algunos diálogos no son parecidos a los de los personajes en el juego, pero para darle más originalidad lo saque de lo poco que me acuerdo de este juego.  
5.- no todo está exacto a la historia, es decir algunos recuerdos FB son cosas que pienso Link sentiría.**

El día de la Luna

Ahí estaba yo, mirando lo que podía ser el final, todos mis esfuerzos se iban a la basura, cuantas veces tuve que regresar el tiempo, cuantas cosas tuve que hacer para que en una sola acción skullkid destruya termina, eso no lo puedo permitir….

-¡Hey! ¡Skullkid! – dije a skullkid, yo lo miraba desde abajo, flotando y llamando a la luna.

-¿qué? ¿Tu? Te dije que no me detendrías, eres demasiado débil y tonto.- ahora se puso arrogante, ese pequeño espantapájaros… no se que le paso, debió ser como dijo el vendedor de mascaras felices culpa de majora eso me ponía molesto. Aun recuerdo cuando lo veía en los bosques perdidos. Cuando toque la melodía de Saria.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-¡Vamos Link! Tenemos que regresar con el jefe Darunia de los gorons. –grito mi pequeña amiga navi revoloteando sobre mi cabeza.

-lo sé navi, podrías dejar de repetírmelo – dije en un tono de fastidio – ¿oye qué es ese sonido? – una dulce melodía resonó en mis orejas puntiagudas de hylian, esa melodía era claramente la de Saria, aunque el sonido del instrumento era realmente diferente a la ocarina.

-Link, deja de distraerte con esas cosas, debes ir por la piedra espiritual del fuego, la princesa Zelda también espera… -dijo preocupada.

-oh, vamos navi ¿qué podría pasar?, solo es un momento – corrí tras del sonido, a cada paso se hacía más intensa la melodía.- ¡por aquí! – di unas vueltas, di otra más y cerca de la entrada del bosque kokiri estaba resonando la melodía, entre por el túnel y luego vi a un pequeño espantapájaros tocando con un extraño instrumento la canción de mi amiga.

-¡oye! – grite pero hizo caso omiso a mi llamado, quizá no era la forma de hablarle – ¡vamos!, escúchame – repetí una tras otra vez hasta que se me ocurrió. Me pose sobre un tronco de un árbol cortado, saque la ocarina de las hadas y empecé a tocar la canción que recién Saria me había enseñado, solo para poner de buen humor al gran Darunia.

Al terminar de tocar la melodía el espantapájaros me miro de forma extraña y se me acerco.

-Hey, tú debes conocer a Saria, solo sus amigos sabemos la canción – dijo mostrándome una sonrisa, creo yo.

-sí, mi nombre es Link, mucho gusto – le dije extendiéndole mi mano, el solo la miro curioso y luego la estrecho.

-yo soy skullkid – ambos reímos un poco y luego el me ofreció su gratitud, pues ahora me había hecho su amigo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-no entiendo porque paso todo eso… ¿por qué skullkid?, majora no te lo perdonare – dije en voz baja, para evitar que esa diabólica mascara me escuchara.

Skullkid emitió un chillido horrible, había llamado a la luna para que callera en ese momento.

-¡Link! ¡Llama a los cuatro gigantes! – me grito ahora mi nueva compañera hada Taya.

Con la ocarina empecé a tocar la Oda al Orden. La tierra empezó a retumbarse, skullkid salió de su transe y ahora solo miro a todas partes intentando saber qué pasaba. De los cuatro puntos cardinales salían los gigantes. Cada uno puso sus manos ante el aire y cuando la luna casi cae todos juntos la habían tomado. Skullkid estaba en el piso, tirado e inconsciente.

-ha…. Ha parado – dijo taya – ¡lo logramos Link! ¡La luna ha parado! –estaba muy feliz la pequeña hada.

-¡hermana!- Dijo la otra hada, el hermano de Taya.

-¡Tael! – grito y se junto al lado de su hermano.

-bien… por fin acabo todo – estaba más calmado ahora, todo había terminado…

-Hey, skullkid ¿te has dado cuenta del daño que has provocado a todos? – Taya estaba realmente furiosa, así que no se lo guardo más y regaño a skullkid que aun seguía tirado.

-no, hermana no seas tan duro con él…

-Tael… ¿por qué lo proteges?, ¿no estás molesto por lo que te ha hecho? – dijo Taya confundida.

-solo era… skullkid… - la voz de Tael parecía quebrada.

-¡Intento destruir todo a su alrededor! ¡No es el mismo niño solitario que conocimos! ¡No lo puedo perdonar!

-él no era… fue el poder de la máscara. Era demasiado para que skullkid lo controlara. – defendió la pequeña hada masculina a skullkid.

-¡eso es porque no sabe a dónde pertenece! Además de no tener voluntad propia y nada de fuerza en su corazón… ¡es un completo idiota!

-tienes razón, ha tenido demasiado defecto al usar mi poder.

-¡sí! ¡Exacto!, ¡admite tu estupidez! – dijo Taya completamente sin pensarlo – ¿Uh?...

-N-No puede… - mis pensamientos se nublaron, la batalla aun no había terminado. Me sorprendí al ver a skullkid siendo usado como una marioneta a voluntad de una simple mascara.

-Un muñeco que ya no tiene utilidad es pura basura. –dijo con voz siniestra. – El papel de esta marioneta ha acabado.- al acabar la máscara entro en la luna.

-¡imposible! – Grito Tael – ¿¡entonces… la luna!?

-¡Tch!, esto no ha acabado – dije con rabia.

-CON… CONSUMIRE… ¡CONSUMIRE TODO! – grito desee adentro de la luna.

-¡aaaaaah!, ¡no! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Hay que volver! ¡Deprisa! ¡Toca la canción! ¡Toca la canción del tiempo! – Taya estaba desesperada.

-no… no la tocare Taya – al decir esto mire hacia donde se encontraba skullkid, tirado, una especie de luz que bajaba de la Luna lo envolvía.

-Ah… oh no, debes estar bromeando ¿cierto? –Me miro preocupada – ¡No me digas que vas a ir ahí arriba!

-no puedo seguir regresando el tiempo cada vez, no puedo hacerlo más. – la mire esperando que como aquella compañera mía me acompañara pero…

-¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡Ve tú solo! Yo me quedare aquí con Tael.

Me puse algo triste… pero tenía razón ella ya me había ayudado. Aunque su hermano…

-¡Yo iré! – grito Tael.

-¿¡qué!? ¿Qué estás diciendo Tael? ¿Te ocurre algo malo?- ella no lo podía creer.

-¡No quiero seguir huyendo para siempre! – Clamo a todo pulmón.- si hubiera sido más fuerte skullkid no hubiera…

Las miradas de esas dos hadas se cruzaban constantemente, hasta que Taya entendió lo que su hermano quería decirle.

-Entendido… ¡Yo iré! – ahora Taya me acompañaría.- después de todo este tiempo Tael, sigues siendo un bruto. Igual que uno que yo conozco. – me miro haciendo que me sudara un poco mi cara de la vergüenza.

-Saben chicos, ambos son unos estúpidos… - Taya lo dijo en una forma un poco burlona.

-no soy un estúpido – grite de forma molesta – solo soy Valiente.

-y muy inconsciente. – dijo por lo bajo

-bueno ya no hay tiempo que perder – corrí y me puse sobre esa extraña luz blanca.

Grite al sentir como me llevaba junto a Taya.

Luego de un rato ya estábamos dentro de la Luna… pero era tan extraño… la Luna por dentro era demasiado hermosa… un campo verde, como los de hyrule. Luego recordé aquella vez que vi hyrule con mis ojos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-vamos Link, debemos salir para dar con el gran campo. – navi seguía revoloteando felizmente.

Luego de unos pasos me encontré con esa hermosa vista, el cielo despejado, los arboles, un rancho a lo lejos…

-Realmente es hermoso – dije al verlo.

_Inclusive cuando pasaron 7 años… seguía hermoso, bueno después de salir de la ciudadela.*_

-diosas… después de todo pensé que el campo quedaría en completo desastre, pero veo que ganondorf desato su ira con la ciudadela. – dije con mi voz más gruesa.

-a pesar de que digas eso esta proliferado de fantasmas y monstruos. – navi dijo temiendo ver un fantasma, a pesar de todo si les tenía algo de miedo.

_**-si hubiera llegado a tiempo, si hubiera hecho caso a navi en lugar de perder tiempo con cosas tontas, Zelda no hubiera…**__-pero él hubiera no existe, eso lo sé muy bien._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Corrí hacia el árbol que se veía a lo lejos. Una vez ahí vi que unos niños con las mascaras que había derrotado en cada templo, corrían alrededor de él. Pero había un niño que estaba sentado, con una máscara en sus manos. El traía la máscara de majora. Pero antes de hablar con él como siempre me gano la curiosidad de hablar con una máscara, Odolwa. Esta me dijo:

-…- Me miro el niño – Ah, que buen clima ¿no? – Me dijo sin preocupación o recuerdos de la paliza que le di – ¡Mascaras!... tu también, tu también tienes muchas ¿tú no eres un vendedor de mascaras?

-eh… yo – el niño me callo

-entonces jugare contigo. Así que… las mascaras… dame algunas – me miro inocente, no pude decirle que no. Tome la primera mascara que pude, la de la gran hada… uh… pues ya no la necesitaba ¿o sí?

-ten… cuídala. – el niño sonrió y me dijo cosas extrañas.

-gracias… eres… eres una bella persona ¿cierto? – pareciera que me miraba a pesar de tener la máscara. – El escondite… vamos a jugar. Yo me escondo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en otro lugar, totalmente distinto al que estaba, era extraño. Se parecía al principio, antes de entrar a Termina, cuando seguía siendo un pequeño deku, aunque diferente, había unas ciertas plataformas extrañas que daban vueltas, pero el lugar se veía como una mezcla de bosque… _El pantano_, de pronto me vino eso a la cabeza.

-Link… mira por ahí una puerta – Taya me hizo voltear a un lugar que estaba al fondo de aquella habitación o lugar más bien tan extraño.

-pero… siendo yo no… espera ya se – saque la máscara deku y me la puse. – Así mejor – a pesar de que fuese útil mi voz se escuchaba un poco chillona lo cual me provocaba un poco de fastidio.

-bueno déjate de molestias y ve hacia allá, seguro que se esconde en esa habitación.

Me sumergí en una de las plantas, luego con mi par de florecillas volé hacia la primera plataforma giratoria, luego me sumergí en la florecilla que había después volea hacia las siguiente, aunque tenía que tener cuidado, pues en esa había otras dos que podían golpearme y dejarme fuera.

-¡Por fin! ¿Acaso no podas ser más lento?- me dijo la pequeña hada fastidiosa.

-sabes, tú puedes volar libremente.- la mire molesto por lo que dijo.

-bueno, bueno, pasa la puerta, seguro que ese pequeño mocoso está adentro.

Abrí la puerta y vi un pequeño cuarto, con una decoración algo extraña, una alfombra color verde con estampado extraño, tenia nubes pintadas en la parte superior y en la inferior de las paredes estampado de madera y cuatro pilares con caras tenebrosas acomodados casi en el centro de la habitación, me provoco algo de miedo, pero tenía que seguir adelante. En medio de aquella habitación se encontraba el niño. Me quite la máscara de deku y luego.

-¿uh? , ¡Me encontraste! – Dijo alegre – ehhh…. Quiero… más… máscaras. –dijo ansioso.

De mi alforja saque la máscara de trasnochar, no veo por qué no dársela, me aterraba un poco quedarme despierto, aunque era divertido ver lo que soñaba.

-Ten – se la di sin más.

-¡gracias! Eres muy bueno – sonrió supongo.

-etto… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – su tono disminuyo un poco.

-sí, ¿por qué no? – sonreí un poco a pesar de que aquel cuarto era tenebroso en un sentido.

-Tus amigos… ¿qué clase de personas son? – inclino un poco su cabeza a la derecha.

-ellos son muy buenos, divertidos y amables – conteste desconcertado

-Ya veo… ¿esas personas… te consideran… un amigo? – volvió a posar su cabeza normal.

-supongo – conteste sin tener consiente lo que me decía.

Luego de eso el niño desapareció y nosotros volvimos a donde al principio nos habíamos encontrado.

-raro… mira Link, volvimos – dijo Taya extrañada.

-Mis amigos… - eso me puso a pensar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Hey Link, el árbol deku comenzara a contar las historias, ¡deprisa! – me grito mi mejor amiga de cabello verde, la kokiri mas simpática del bosque, Saria.

-¡hermano! Ahora seremos hermanos – sonrió el gran protector de los gorons Darunia.

-Link después de darte mi posesión más sagrada tú serás mi esposo – me dedico una mirada peligrosa la princesa de los Zora, Ruto-sama.

-¡chico hada! ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo? – Malon soltó una risita.

-cuida a la princesa Zelda – Impa me dejo una misión antes de quedarse en el templo de la luz.

-si hubiera sabido que te convertirías en un joven tan apuesto – Nabooru sonrió por lo bajo.

-Link… toca la canción del tiempo y la diosa del tiempo te protegerá… regresa sano y salvo – esa fue la última vez que vi a i querida amiga Zelda… la princesa de hyrule.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-_Pero no solo a ellos, también a mis nuevos amigos de Termina. Todos ellos… son buenas personas._ Sonreí al recordar esos momentos en hyrule… aunque también había sido divertido en Termina.

Corrí nuevamente hacia el árbol y luego volví a hablar con un niño, esta vez tenia la máscara de Goht, el jefe del segundo templo.

-…- Me miro el niño cuando trate de hablarle – Ah, que buen clima ¿no? – Me dijo igual que el otro niño– ¡Mascaras!... tu también, tu también tienes muchas ¿tú no eres un vendedor de mascaras?

-jugare contigo… así que las máscaras… dame algunas. – extendió sus manos.

-b-bien – nuevamente saque otra mascara, la máscara de los aromas.

-más… -dijo con sus manos de nuevo extendidas. Le ofrecí la de kamaro.

-gracias… eres una bella persona ¿no? – me dijo al recibir esas dos máscaras.

-el escondite ¡vamos a jugar! – dijo con emoción, en ese momento me di cuenta de que eran pruebas.

Esta vez me habían dejado en una especia de cueva, a mi cabeza vino la idea de transformarme en goron y pasar rodando y brincando ante esos angostos camino, y si me caía todo sería fatal.

Aumente mi velocidad con el cuerpo del goron, brinque la primera pero luego Taya me paro.

-¡Espera Link! – Me hizo quitarme por un momento la careta de goron – mira, esa es la puerta, esto solo es una distracción… - mire hacia donde Taya decía, era cierto, que tramposo… bueno después de todo era el escondite. Corrí hacia allá sin más peligro que afrontar, solo tenía que cruzar nuevamente un camino para saltar como goron, lo hice, todo resulto bien.

-que harías sin mi – dijo Taya.

-No lo sé, quizá no tendría molestias –me eche a reír

Retire la máscara goron y luego entre a la habitación, era igual a la del niño, a excepción de que el tapete era ahora color rojo pero con el mismo estampado. Además de que en las paredes en lugar de tener un estampado de madera era un tipo de roca con musgo.

-¿uh? , ¡Me encontraste! – Dijo alegre – ehhh…. Quiero… más… máscaras. –dijo ansioso.

-de acuerdo – saque otra mascara. – Ten – le di la de Kafei.

-más… - me pidió una más.

-aquí tienes -le di la de Don gero.

- gracias… eres muy bueno – paro un segundo. – eh… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Tú… ¿Qué te hace feliz?

-lo que a los demás les hace feliz – sonreí. Aun sabiendo que todo eso era raro.

-¿Qué?... lo que te hace feliz… ¿le hace feliz a otros?

Taya y yo regresamos…

-no sabía que te hacia feliz era hacer que los demás fueran felices… dejo s cabeza por lo bajo, recordando que él le había ayudado a encontrar a su hermano.

-sí, es verdad…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Si era cierto mi felicidad era compartida, me gustaba ver a todos felices con lo que hacía._

-Gracias, Link – esa fue la última vez que vi a Zelda adulta… llorando por mi regreso a mi propio tiempo.- tus acciones serán recordadas por todos – todo acabo y fue cuando regrese a mi tiempo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-vamos a la otra prueba – corrí nuevamente.

-Hola- le dije

- Ah, que buen clima ¿no? – Me llamo igual que el otro niño– ¡Mascaras!... tu también, tu también tienes muchas ¿tú no eres un vendedor de mascaras? -jugare contigo… así que las máscaras… dame algunas. – extendió sus manos. Él era el jefe final del templo de la gran bahía, Gyorg

-claro, toma – le di la capucha de conejo, aunque realmente me gustara

-más… - extendió sus manos.

-adelante, tómala – le di la de keaton

-más… - volvió a hacerlo

-Ten… - ahora estaba con un pensamiento extraño… ¿Por qué quieren tantas?, le di la de Bremen.

-gracias eres una bella persona ¿verdad? – yo estaba algo molesto y harto de la misma frase – El escondite… vamos a jugar. – pero era necesario. – Bien yo me escondo.

Esta vez parecía mucho la fortaleza de las gerudo… pero había un túnel de agua, tome la máscara de Zora y me la puse… me tire al agua y luego empezaron a verse caminos.

Fui al azar, era frustrante, no encontraba al niño, luego Taya hablo.

-intenta alternar, Izquierda, derecha – dijo con inseguridad

-bien… ¿por qué no?

Era loco pero funciono, al final llegue con el niño, prueba más sencilla…. CLAAARO.

Su habitación era muy diferente, esta tenia los mismos pequeños pilares, había dos esquinas a tras, el estampado era diferente, parecía un pez o algo parecido a lo gerudo. El alfombrad esta vez era azul.

-¿uh? , ¡Me encontraste! – Dijo alegre – ehhh…. Quiero… más… máscaras. –dijo ansioso.

-…. – no dije nada, solo saque otra mascara. – Ten – le di la de garo.

-más… - me pidió más.

-ok – le dio otra, la de gibdo.

-mas – pidió otra

Le solté la del casco del capitán

-gracias… eres genial – al menos este cambio su frase.

-no hay porque…

- gracias… eres muy bueno – paro un segundo. – eh… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-claro – ahora estaba fastidiado.

-Lo correcto… ¿Qué es? – dijo con misterio para mí.

-son acciones que llevan a cosas buenas… y hacen feliz a los demás – conteste…

-si haces lo correcto… ¿haces feliz… a todo el mundo? – inclino su cabeza a la izquierda.

Salimos del lugar…

-oye… todo esto… me hace pensar… - mire a Taya.

-¿crees que sea Majora jugando con nuestras mentes? - dijo Taya.

- pues quizá… pero… - de nuevo me llego otro recuerdo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-tu destino es salvar hyrule Link… debes hacer lo correcto. – esas fueron las últimas palabras del árbol deku para mi… mire con tristeza y depuse me fui.

_Si... él siempre me dijo que hiciera lo correcto. _

_**-Gran árbol deku… prometo ser un kokiri honesto.**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

- Ah, que buen clima ¿no? – dijo el ahora Twinmold, jefe de la torre de piedra – ¡Mascaras!... tu también, tu también tienes muchas ¿tú no eres un vendedor de mascaras?, jugare contigo… así que las máscaras… dame algunas. – extendió sus manos

-toma esta es especial – se la di, la máscara que mas me gustaba… la de piedra, era la mejor, podía esconderme fácilmente.

-más – le di la que gorman me dio... el líder de circo.

-más- le di la careta de novios.

-más – le di la máscara de gigante.

-gracias eres una bella persona ¿verdad? – Quería explotar, irme y dejar de escuchar lo mismo – El escondite… vamos a jugar. –aun así, mi coraje no se iría. – Bien yo me escondo.

Me dejo en una sala completamente extraña, con jarrones. Entre por la primera puerta, un lizalfo me salió y trato de darme un tajo con su espada.

-¿Qué crees que no he peleado con sujetos como tú? – dije burlonamente, pues cuando fui adulto y entre a la prueba de las gerudo solo por las flechas de hielo había luchado con dos igual que el.

Saco fuego de su boca.

-diosas… no me lo esperaba…

Me soltó un tajo, lo tape con el escudo espejo, le mande uno, por suerte le dio, soltó un chillido horrendo, le di una estocada en los costados, pero la esquivo, soltó fuego de nuevo, casi me quema, di una vuelta en el suelo, le di por detrás y luego le di otro debajo de su barbilla, lo acorrale en una esquila y luego le di mas estocadas y tajos. Hasta que el lizalfo fue derrotado.

Pase a la siguiente habitación, había una piedra sheika. Me pase a la otra habitación y había un maestro garo… pro si ya lo había vencido… que mas daba.

-rayos… tu no… - dije sin pensar.

Solté una estocada, pero el tenia fue en sus manos, me quemo, trataba y trataba, pero no funcionaba, luego me canse y dije ¨ya es mi limite¨ saque la espada que la gran hada me había dado, con tres golpes ya lo había derrotado.

-después de todo, esta espada es muy buena… - sonreí.- vamos. – un cofre se hizo presente, con el gancho subí hasta ahí, lo abrí y eran 30 flechas… pues si que las necesitaba, estaba corto de flechas. Pase a la siguiente puerta…. Un nudillo de hierro… esto no podía ser posible…

-bien…. Taya detrás de mí. – le solté una bomba, empezó a caminar hacia mí, con la espada de la gran hada me sentía seguro, era más fácil golpearlo… aun así fu un poco difícil al principio, ya después retirarle algunas piezas de su armadura va mas rápido. Con 9 golpes murió por fin

-Ta-Taya… estas bien – dije débilmente.

-si… gracias Link… pero tu…

-descuida tengo muchas hadas – sonreí.

-eso no me pareció gracioso, tonto – me dijo enojada.

Cuando este desapareció en su lugar salió un cofre, dentro 10 ¿bombchus? Extraño.

-¡mira una grita en la pared! – dijo ella al haber volteado hacia arriba.

-oh… no, no, no… esto no irá bien… sé que no se estrellara contra eso – mire resignado, bueno había que intentarlo. – ahí va eso…

De primera dio, con mucha suerte, grite de alegría y luego apareció detrás de eso un ojo interruptor, le di con una flecha y después unas escaleras aparecieron donde tenía que subir para entrar en la siguiente puerta. Entre a la otra puerta, de esa a la siguiente estaba cerrada, era una habitación bacía, mire en todas partes, vi otra grieta.

-la primera fue suerte… - puse un bombchu en marcha. Este no dio, puse otro… tampoco… otro más y no daba… uno más… por fin, Din santa.

Ese era otro ojo, le dispare con flechas de fuego, estaba congelado, luego se abrió. Pase por la puerta y vi al último.

-¿uh? , ¡Me encontraste! – Dijo alegre – ehhh…. Quiero… más… máscaras. –dijo.

-tomar, son las ultimas. – le di la de la verdad.

-más – dijo y le di la gorra del cartero.

-Más – subió su tono, le di la máscara explosiva.

-Más – dijo nuevamente y le di la ultima además de la del Zora, goron y deku… la de Romani.

-jeje gracias eres muy amable – quedo estático y luego dijo – mmm… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-bien…

-Tu cara verdadera… ¿qué clase de cara es?

-¿_qué clase de pregunta es esa? _– Pensé – pues… no estoy usando una máscara.

-¿eh?... la cara bajo la máscara… ¿es tu cara real? – dijo y me confundió.

-sí, eso mismo – dije y luego regresamos a aquel lugar.

-bien… no entendí eso… y tu ¿Link?

-creo que ahora todo tiene sentido…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_Quizá… lo que me querían enseñar aquellos niños era… mi personalidad… la forma en la que me comporto con mis amigos, cuanto los aprecio, sus personalidades, la felicidad. No necesito las mascaras, ellas solo me hacen ser otro…_

-tú eres el héroe del tiempo Link – dijo el viejo Rauru, esa vez no lo creía.

-eres el héroe del tiempo – dijo sheik.

-eres el héroe del tiempo – dijo Zelda… adulta.

-eres un verdadero héroe Link… - la princesa… Zelda niña, dijo esto.

_No puedo decepcionarte Zelda, jure regresar sano y salvo a casa… a hyrule… yo vine por una sola razón y esa es… encontrarte Navi, vieja amiga._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

-Yo soy Link, Taya, soy Link – sonreí, Taya me miro de manera extraña y nos dirigimos hacia el ultimo niño.

-todos se han ido… ¿no? –dijo acurrucado en el suelo, tomando sus rodillas.

-pues…

-¿jugaras conmigo? – me pregunto solitario.

-sí – dije animado.

-no te quedan mascaras ¿verdad? – se levanto del suelo.

-lamentablemente no – mire recordado mis mascaras.

-bien…. Hagamos otra cosa. Vamos a jugar "buenos contra malos" sí, vamos a jugar a eso. – el niño me dio una máscara extraña.

-oh… gracias…

-es la máscara de la fiera deidad – dijo neutral. – ¿preparado? Tú eres el malo, y como eres el chico malo solo tienes que correr. Está bien ¿verdad?... Bien… ¿jugamos?

-vamos

De un lado a otro, estaba cansado de eso, esta vez nos encontrábamos en una habitación llena de colores extravagantes, muchos ya habitación de extraña figura.

La máscara se retado de la pared que tenía en frente, empezó a dar giros como loca por el suelo, luego se quedaba viendo flotando en el aire y lanzaba bolas de fuego.

-ya no puedo más… esto es cansado. – dije después de un rato de batalla con ella. – Ni ganondorf fue tan rudo… - me reí.

-vamos Link… usa la máscara. – dijo Taya.

-pero… bien no tengo opción – me puse la máscara, el vacio que sentía era diferente al que sentí cuando me colocaba las de deku, goron o Zora… esta era extraña- no… no puedo dejarme llevar por el mal… ¡NOOO PODRAS! –al ponerme la máscara sentí que estaba más alto…

-¡wow!... mírate Link… - me dijo la pequeña hada.

-no puedo… - mi voz… ¿era grave? – diosas… mi voz… entonces… ¿esta espada?

-¡tú no preguntes solo lucha y ya! – dijo histérica.

-bien, bien… majora… ahora las pagaras todas. – de nuevo venia hacia mí, con un suave movimiento la esquive, le lance magia, por nayru, esto era increíble, jamás había sentido tal poder.

-jaja, solo lo esquivas… - grito de dolor al sentir la magia que lanzaba en forma de tajos.

-jaja eso dices.

-pa-pagaras por esto –dijo parándose, incorporándose y ahora le salieron manos y piernas y un ojo en la cabeza al parecer con cuernos, toda la piel era morada con una especie de tatuajes.

Trato de golpearme pero nuevamente lo esquive con elegancia. Luego solté más de esos tajos…

-Bien no más juegos – su voz se engruesaba, estaba más ronca. Ahora le había salido la cabeza completa y en sus manos traía consigo un látigo.

-milagro ¿vas a empezar? – me burle de él. Seguía con sus látigos… pero eso no me detenía, yo era más poderoso ahora.

-la batalla no había durado más de cinco minutos… bueno hasta que me puse la máscara.

Afuera se veía como la luna empezaba a colapsar, del centro salía un arcoíris.

Todos miraban afueras del pueblo, la gran derrota de majora.

Los cuatro gigantes miraban también pero el arcoíris que se había formado.

AMANECER DE UN NUEVO DIA…

-ah… está despierto.- dijeron Taya y Tael.

-ah… como me duele la cabeza… -mire todo alrededor, todo se encontraba bien…- donde… epona… amiga… por fin acabo todo ¿cierto?... y ¿la máscara de la fiera deidad?- busque pero no la tenía…

Skullkid ahora sin mascara miro a los cuatro gigantes y luego dijo…

-amigos… no se han olvidado de mi ¿verdad?

Ellos no dijeron nada…

Skullkid agacho su mirada y apretó los puños.

-¿todavía me consideran un amigo? – seguía cabizbajo.

Los tres miramos a skullkid… uno de los gigantes empezó a cantar la oda al orden… y luego otros tres se iban a sus respectivos lugares para seguir protegiéndolos.

Tael trato de acercarse a Skullkid…

Yo solo lo mire con mucha tristeza… junto a epona.

-me alegra verte otra vez epona – le sonreí.

Luego de un rato reacciono.

-me has… ¡me has salvado! – grito con regocijo…

-Pensé que no querían ser mis amigos – miro a Tael y a Taya. – Pero no se habían olvidado de mí – sonrió. Tener amigos es una cosa maravillosa. ¿Serás tú mi amigo también? – me dirigió una mirada.

Me olfateo…

-eh… hehe hueles igual al niño hada que me enseño esa canción en el bosque.

-eso quiere decir que no estaba equivocado… tu eres ese… - sonreí, pensé confundirlo con otro de su especia pero él era ese skullkid.

-¡lo sé, lo sé hagamos algo! – sonrió divertido.

Pero luego aprecio el vendedor de mascaras felices…

-oh así que el demonio ha abandonado la máscara después de todo… - se empezó a reír

Lo miramos… pues antes no estaba ahí.

-bueno… la he recuperado. – dijo con cara feliz. – Dado que estoy en la mitad de mis viajes, debo despedirme de ti – hizo una reverencia.- ¿no volverás a casa tu también? – dijo volteando…

-descuide… iré después… ahora… yo…

-Siempre que hay un reencuentro seguro que hay una despedida – dijo aun sonreído.- De todos modos las despedidas no han de ser para siempre. Que la despedida sea para siempre o meramente por poco tiempo… eso depende de ti… así que por favor… perdóname – de nuevo se agacho un poco.- … pero por mi parte, estoy seguro de que has hecho feliz a mucha gente. Las mascaras que tienes están repletas de felicidad. Es una felicidad verdadera.

Luego como si nada el vendedor desapareció… demasiado misterioso, yo me asuste, fue inquietante.

-bien ambos tenemos lo que buscamos… - dijo Taya. – así que aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan ¿no?

-pues… - estaba muy triste.

-ya sabes… fue divertido, bien es casi la hora de que empiece el carnaval… así que ¿por qué no te vas y sigues con tus cosas?, nosotros tenemos un carnaval que celebrar – dijo Taya

-tienes razón… - monte a epona – gracias… - di un gracias mas con la cabeza… y me fui…

-¡Link!... gracias…. – grito Taya, yo me fui hacia la ciudad reloj.

Tael se acerco a su hermana.

El carnaval empezó… todo… había terminado al fin…

-esa…fue una buena aventura no… - mire a epona… -vámonos, que todavía no encontramos lo que nosotros buscamos…

Fin…

Moraleja o enseñanza… la amistad es lo mejor, no se compra, solo aparece de la nada… las mascaras en forma de corazón con pocos en el contorno son malas… Link con la máscara de la fiera deidad es la leche. Si yo lo mate con la fiera deidad xD. Además de que todo siempre acaba bien cuando Link salva el dia.

**Bueno… este fue un one-shot de mi segundo juego favorito de Zelda… xD… espero que les guste… nos leemos luego. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
